wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Epsilon Tempests
The Epsilon Tempest are a Successor Chapter of the vaunted Ultramarines. Founded during the recent Ultima Founding with the introduction of the Primaris Space Marines. The chapter itself was created with the reawakening of the Primaris filling its ranks. Sharing the gene-stock of the Ultramarines, they are heavily influenced by the dictates of the ''Codex Astartes'', however, unlike other Codex-oriented Chapter, they still understand the importance and necessity to break these rules when needed by adapting to the situation. The Name Epsilon originates from the sector the fleets watches over, taking the Sectors name in honour of the necessary watch. History Upon there awakening of the Primaris space marines the chapter was established, during the Indomitus Crusade following their fellow brothers and Gene-farther though the Wrap, fighting back against hordes of Heretic Astartes and many other Heretical forces though the great rift known as the Cicatrix Maledictum which opened splitting the Imperium in half after the fall of Cadia. Upon the conclusion of the crusade the Epsilon Tempest used their full strength fleet to use as a homewold. Specialising in the use of ranged units alongside their heavy armour in battle, allowing for distance from their enemies if so possible, deciding to use this speciality as a advantage for siege warfare, These where a needed adaptation of doctrine With the fleet currently stationed on the outskirts of Ultramar along the Scourge Stars, recruiting from the nearby Sub-sector's Hive and Forge worlds with close proximity to the Great Rift, the Tempest end up mostly combating the forces of chaos, holding back the hoards primarily against those of the foul Death Guard. so far succeeding with this goal, the most conflict was the Hive world Epsilon Chapter Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Resolution Being that of a fleet-based Chapter, the Battle Barge Resolution had been retrofitted turned into the Chapters Fortress Monastery, this choice was not made lightly, upon the conclusion of the Indomitus Crusade with the opening stages of the Plague Wars within the Realm of Ultramar. The Chapter fleet returned to the Realm, choosing the remain fleet based which was believed as the best strategist move, patrolling the boarding sectors and sub sectors near the scourge stars which began pouring out the Chaotic hordes of demons of Nugle along side that of the traitor Legion of the Death Gaurd. With the manoeuvrability granted with fleet based status enabled the Chapter the reach distress calls assisting planets under siege, ambushing chaotic warships when needed. Holding back has many as possible protecting these worlds additionally in the process assisting their Brothers of the Ultramarines. The more the Tempest fleet could hold back the less reinforcements arrived to Ultrmar. Smaller groups splitting off to nearby Imperium worlds with the purpose of Recuitment. The fleet stands strong held together by the Fortress Monastery: Resolution, stands as the heart of the chapter, a powerful battle barge housing all of acquied Relics gathered by the Chapter during teh Indomitus Crusade, housing the commanding Brothers whom aid and assist Chapter master Vextus planning the fleets movemnts along with futuer war council meetings from where all futuer plans of conflict will be decided. Servicing as the backbone during void combat contributed by heavy macro cannons, Torpedoes, reinforced armour and void shields, supported by it's escort frigates along with other additinal Cruisers during heavy engagements. Chapter Orgaqonisation Command Ranks Chapter Master: ''Vextus Vingoce'' Chief Liberian Junior Ranks Lieutenant Line Ranks Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture Chapter Belief Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Notable Campaigns Deathwatch Service Notable Members Chapter Master: ''Vextus Vingoce'' Chapter Fleet The Chapter Fleet Maintains a massing sized fleet. Battle Barge Resolution: Fortress Monastery, Flagship Ultramars Shield Strike Cruiser Scourging Stars 'Mortainans Bane ' 10 Additional Cruisers +50 Escort Frigates Chapter Relics Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Epsilon Tempests Feel free to add your own About the Epsilon Tempests Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding Category:Ultramarines Successors